


The Consequences of Apologizing

by Mayhem_Incarnate



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Jane, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_Incarnate/pseuds/Mayhem_Incarnate
Summary: Jane and Maura have an argument. They go to bed still irritated with each other. They find that showing each other they are sorry can be way more fun than just saying it.





	The Consequences of Apologizing

**Author's Note:**

> This story has NOT been Beta read so all mistakes are mine, please forgive any typographical errors and any misspellings. I just wanted to post it without reading it 50 times.  
> Ummmm, this is a G!P Jane- Rizzoli & Isles fanfic so be forewarned. If you don't like G!P then don't read it.  
> sandlinerica and Qisthz among others asked that I post this second G!P Jane story that's been taking up space on my hard drive and it's because I told them that I would work on it, that I've finally finished this. So, if you like the story thank them. If you don't like it ...blame them. LOL.  
> OK, now that I've talked your heads off, on to the story. When all is said and done, I just hope ya'll enjoy it.  
> Be Well. Be Kind. Take care of each other and Yourselves. - MI :)

The Consequences of Apologizing

by

Mayhem Incarnate

 

They'd gone to sleep still irritated with each other. The argument was over work related things and non work related things. All Jane and Maura knew was that they didn't like being mad at each other. They'd both tossed and turned all night before they were actually able to fall asleep. Both women plagued with dream images of having to live without the other. 

Watching Maura walk out of her life forever behind closed eyelids, Jane's sleepy chocolate eyes snapped open; a loud gasp escaping her. The dream seemed so real. Too real. She clutched her chest, the pain of not having Maura a little too much for her to bear. Her gaze falling on Maura's pillow told Jane that her beautiful Medical Examiner was not in her usual spot by her side. The pain in Jane's chest, which had begun to subside, rushed back. It was still dark, an indicator that Maura should not be up this early making breakfast. 

A pulling at her groin drew Jane's gaze to the lower half of her body. Just past her rippled abs, which stood at proud attention since she was half siting up, trying to see just what Maura was doing between her legs. The answer to that question came with a jolt of pleasure that made her entire body shake. Maura had half of Jane's 9 and three-quarter inch cock down her throat. She'd been working on her deep throating skills.

"Maura...", Jane began. What she hoped sounded apologetic, came out as a rumbling groan of her lover's name. 

Maura, popped Jane's dick out of her mouth just long enough to reply.

"Shut up, I'm apologizing."

And with that, Maura sucked the underside of Jane's cock, right along her frenulum. Her firm grip then slid up and down Jane's dick with a surety borne of experience. Jane realized rather quickly that this was not going to be a drawn out session. Maura was doing everything she could to make Jane cum as fast as possible. 

Maura slid her wet lips to the tip of Jane's cock and began to suck hard while, stroking firmly. Jane's eyes rolled back. She could do nothing more than lie back and enjoy the ride. 

_Jesus, what a fuckin' apology._ She thought to herself. 

Maura was laving her tongue in and out of the slit at the tip of her dick and Jane lost it. 

"Ohhhh Maura, I'm cumm..." 

She didn't even get the whole thing out before her cock throbbed twice and splattered Maura's tongue with her lust. It was rough and messy and satisfying and made her feel guilty as hell, maybe she could have tried a little harder to see Maura's side of things.

In a split second, Jane decided Maura needed an apology from her as well. The ME was lying on her back, eyes closed as she listened to Jane panting next to her. 

Quickly, before Maura had a chance to react, Jane slid down the bed and strong fingers literally ripped Maura's low rise cotton panties from her body. The honey blond head popped up to look down when she heard fabric being torn. Just in time to see dark curly hair where her panties had been three seconds ago. 

Maura opened her mouth to protest but the only sounds to leave her lips was a guttural groan. The warm slickness that she'd produced while giving Jane a blow job was now being slathered rather messily all along her slit. Jane licked and nipped and sucked basically treating Maura's pussy like a triple scoop of her favorite ice cream on a too small cone. As usual, Jane began to hum and talk to herself as she ate Maura out. Praising the blonde on having the most delectable pussy on the planet. 

While Maura had brought Jane to orgasm quickly, Jane did the exact opposite. 

She took her leisurely time pleasuring Maura, because in all honestly, it was pleasure for Jane as well.  
Extreme pleasure. Like dick hardening pleasure. 

Jane worked her tongue over every inch of Maura's slick, succulent, folds including a pass or two, or... four, even further below to the tight pucker of Maura's asshole. Jane had let her lover know in no uncertain terms that she would breach that doorway the moment she got the go ahead from Maura. She punctuated that vow, at that moment, by poking Maura's backdoor with her tongue until the ME grabbed her by the hair to move her away from her puckered rosebud. 

Maura was spread out on the bed, legs hooked over Jane's shoulders, unable to move a muscle other than the hand that was buried in dark locs trying and failing miserably to put Jane's mouth where she wanted it most. 

Jane sucked and moaned and hummed against Maura's sensitive flesh, resisting the blonde's efforts to place her mouth over the straining bundle of nerves that had long since peeked out from beneath it's fleshy hood. Bright pink and needy. Demanding that Jane's mouth clamp on and suck.

"Fuck JANE!!!" Maura cried out. 

Jane smiled. That's what she was waiting for. Desperate Maura had finally shown up. It was time for her to apologize. 

And fuck if Jane didn't give the apology of a lifetime. She slid her tongue across Maura's flesh, brushing the blonde's sensitive clit with the tip of her nose. Maura's body jerked as if an arc of electricity sparked through her. 

Jane kissed Maura's clit before sliding her tongue down her lover's slit to the source of all the wetness she was having so much fun lapping up. Jane gently but firmly chewed up one of Maura's pussy lips and down the other, over and over again all the while smearing her the ME's wetness all over her face. Finally she licked up Maura's opening until she came to her love's pulsing clitoris. Seconds after sealing her lips around Maura's tiny erection and sucking like a 1950's Hoover vacuum, Jane wrapped her strong arms around Maura's thighs and held on. 

"Uh.." 

"Uhhhhh..fuuuuuhhccck" 

"Fuuuu..." 

"Jaaaa...nnne." 

Maura's broken stutters were accompanied by her entire body shuddering under Jane's relentless onslaught of pussy eating prowess. It was like a sensual fight at this point. Jane mouth sliding over Maura's most intimate parts as she drove the blonde up the wall. Maura gripped Jane's hair with both hands and thrust against that talented mouth like she was riding a bronco. 

"Don't you dare fucking move until I cum. Don't even breathe, until your face is drenched." Maura growled at her love. 

Jane had no other recourse but to obey her girlfriend and she couldn't be happier about that. She owed Maura no less than her best efforts. Those efforts paid off moments later when Maura's entire body stiffened and sharp cry echoed through the room. Maura was cumming and from the way Jane's scalp was burning from having her hair pulled, this was going to be a good one. 

Jane's face was suddenly twice as wet as it was before and Maura arched off the bed, her back forming a perfect crescent bow. 

"Fuck Jane. Fuck! FUCK!!", came the praises from the blond doctor, pleasure tripping along her spine and radiating outward to her limbs. She never in her life would have thought her best friend turned lover would posses such acute sexual talents, but damn if the proof wasn't in the fact that she felt like a completely limp noodle. She couldn't move right now if Christ, himself, came back and ordered her to rise from the bed. 

As Maura became increasingly sensitive, she moved Jane's head away from her soaked pussy and ran a finger along the dark haired beauty's sharp jaw. Jane looked up Maura's body, watching the woman she loved more then life itself drift on the gentle tide of post orgasmic bliss. Their eyes met and Jane felt herself moving before she even realized she had. 

She hovered over Maura, keeping her full weight off of the still recovering woman, gazing into her future wife's light brown eyes. Jane kissed Maura's forehead lightly, then both cheeks. Maura smiled when she felt Jane's lips, still sticky with her drying arousal, pressed against her skin. Some women might find it gross, but the blond found it to be endearing simply because it was Jane, her dorky, romantic, breath stealing, detective. 

Jane watched Maura watching her and smiled. She would slaughter the world for Maura Isles, then gladly spend eternity burning in Hell for it. 

"I love you, Maura." said Jane, crooked grin causing her lips to quirk adorably. 

"I love you too, Jane." replied the blond, staring into chocolate brown eyes, alight with desire still not quite yet sated. 

"I'm sorry. For the argument. For being a stubborn asshole." said Jane, her apology accompanied with puppy dog eyes that melted Maura to her core. 

"Language, Jane." 

The detective let out a loud guffaw. 

"You're going to scold me about language after where my mouth has just been??" 

Jane shook her head at Maura and chuckled, truly amused by the doctor. 

"I licked your asshole, Maura. I should be able to say asshole if I just licked yours." 

Maura blushed from the roots of her hair to midway down her chest. 

"Incorrigible cop." Maura said, under her breath as Jane face planted into the pillow she was laying on, still laughing. 

"I heard that, you owe me an apology." Jane joked. 

Maura smirked at Jane before reaching between them and sliding her fingers to wrap around the hardness that had been constantly poking her. Jane gasped and her eyes shut for a second before snapping back open. 

"You're right, I do. I apologize, Jane."

Sliding the first few inches Jane's cock into her slick opening, Maura enclosed Jane in full body embrace. Her arms slid around Jane's neck as her ankles locked around her lover's waist. Unable to deny her instincts, Jane's hips began to move. Inch by inch she sank deeper inside the tight, sodden, sheath, of Maura's pussy. All nine plus inches of her hefty, engorged, length. 

"Oh my, Go..." Jane, tried to get the rest out, but failed. 

"Maura..." Jane wheezed through clenched teeth. 

"Accept my apology, Jane. Accept it hard and fast, baby." came Maura's breathy reply. 

The doctor's slim hips were already moving against the detective and Jane was afraid this could possibly be the quickest apology in the history of apologies. She could already feel the telltale tingling in the head of her dick and the base of her spine. 

Pushing up on both hands, the tall woman started them on their journey to sexual satisfaction. She went with her 'I just need to fuck this day away' rhythm. She sank into Maura deeply for three thrusts then two quicker shallow thrusts, alternating between the two while picking up speed at Maura's urging.

"Faster, Jane....and harder." Maura plead, one hand grasping the defined muscle of Jane's right shoulder while her left slid down her body to rub circles on her once again distended clit. Almost immediately Jane felt ripples down the length of her shaft. Maura's spongy, wet, walls were beginning to clench up around her and she abandoned her 'rhythm'. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to sink as deeply as she could into Maura. A tanned hand reached out and grabbed the headboard of Maura's bed, while her left stayed planted on the mattress, fingers splayed, next to Maura's right shoulder. Using the extra leverage the headboard offered, Jane's hips pistoned with the perfect combination of speed and force, the sound of their sweaty bodies colliding was like music to both set of ears. 

"Maur... Maura! I'm gonna.." 

"Cum with me, Jane. Together, baby." Maura replied, pulling the detective down fully on top of her. Loving the feel of Jane's weight as they both toppled into oblivion together. 

Maura actually fell from the precipice first, a strangled cry issuing from her tightened throat as her vaginal muscles seized just like the rest of her body. Seconds later she began to clench around the thick cock still moving inside of her, suffocating Jane's member in a tidal wave of liquid heat and vice-like muscle contractions. The tall woman couldn't stop the scream that escaped her if she wanted to, honestly she was startled by how tightly Maura was clamping down on her and all she could do was ride it out as she plunged in one final time and stilled, trembling against the woman beneath her as she blew her load firing off spurt after generous spurt of her seed into Maura's receptive womb.

Finally, Jane stilled as Maura's slender hands moved up and down her back feeling the strong muscles shifting beneath satiny skin, settling her love back into reality with gentle touches and soft whispers of praise and devotion. Jane kissed her future wife with every ounce of affection she could muster up, which still felt inadequate to her. 

"I love you so fucking much, Maura Isles."

"I love you just as much, Jane Rizzoli." 

Jane shifted from laying on top of Maura to the spot next to her on the large bed. Just as her back hit the mattress, the headboard creaked and fell forward toward the two women. Jane's hands reached up, with lightning quick reflexes, and caught it before either of them could be hit by it. After lowering it to the floor, she saw where there was a large crack in the wood. Guilty eyes slid over to Maura's astonished face. 

"Huh. Well, it looks like I broke your headboard, babe." Jane said, the beginnings of a shit eating grin turning her lips upward. 

Maura looked at Jane, about to speak, when Jane placed a long index finger against her lips. 

"I will pay for a replacement headboard and .... after a nap, I'll apologize to you again." a devilish smile curved Jane's lips.

Maura's eyes glazed over as she imagined the mind blowing pleasure they would both experience when Jane apologized later tonight. By then she was sure she could come up with some offense that would get Jane riled up enough for her to have to apologize to the tall detective, again. An apology that would probably start out with a blowjob on the couch and end up with her lover bending her over the couch and pounding into her from behind. 

_Oh, yea. That apology is going to be so good._ Maura thought to herself. 

"That would be acceptable, Detective Rizzoli." Maura answered, as she snuggled into Jane's shoulder, drowsy eyes already sliding closed. "I look forward to your future apology."

"You horndog, Maura." Jane chuckled and wrapped her arms around Maura, kissing the top of her blond head before she too drifted off to sleep.

 

The End

Copyright June 2017


End file.
